So Far Away
by Spaztic Hairball
Summary: Not too good at writing summaries. Influenced by the song 'Far Away' by Nickleback. Coupling: SasukeSakura. Please be nice. :B
1. Chapter 1

**So Far Away**

The sound of metal against metal rang out through the forest. Konoha had been issued a warning that a neighboring village, which wanted more territory, was planning an attack so Tsunade had sent all availible ninja warriors to fight and protect the hidden leaf.

They had all thought that since the enemy was from a small village that they would have the upper hand. How wrong they were. The leader, in a smart move, had enlisted the help of those who had survived the attack on the Sound village years before and the battle proved to be more of a challenge than once thought.

Blood stained the ground and many of the trees; the smell alone would have made a normal person gag or possibly throw up, but the Konoha nin didn't have time to do such things. They had to protect their village for the citizens and most of all for the ones they left behind.

Uchiha Sasuke, who had returned to the village just three years prior after escaping Orochimaru and warned Tsunade of Orochimaru's plans thus receiving less punishment than expected, had his hands full with ex-Sound nin who sought revenge for his betrayal and it seemed like no matter what he did; they just kept coming back for more.

Exhausted and nearly depleted of chakra; he was about to give up when the image of a beautiful girl with pink hair and dazzling green eyes in a white kimono that bore the Uchiha symbol with her stomach swelling slightly from her kimono flashed before him. Sakura.

Just thinking about her gave him strength. He had married her only a year before and it was just a month ago that she had told him about the baby they were expecting in two months time.

"SASUKE!" Cried a blonde haired ninja as he saw what was coming towards his best friend.

Sasuke was so caught up in his image that he failed to notice the barrage of kunai and shuriken that were coming at him.

-0-0-0-0-

Sakura hummed happily as her and Ino placed the final touches on the nursery that would soon house their baby. Feeling a kick from inside she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Soon, Little One, soon." She said with a smile as her friend looked on.

"I envy you, Sakura. I only wish Shikamaru was like Sasuke and ask me to marry him." Her friend said with a sigh as she thought of her love, who like Sasuke and the other males of Konoha, was out fighting.

Sakura smiled, "I'm sure he will once he comes back." she said as she placed a teddy bear into the crib.

"I sure hope you're right." Ino said placing a blanket over the cribs edge wishing she could be at her lover's side fighting along side him, but according to Tsunade's orders; all female nin, save for those who were medical nin,

As Sakura was about to re-organize the changing area a sharp pain tore through her lower abdomen. Thinking she was over doing herself, Sakura made her way over to the rocking chair and made it just as another wave of pain washed through her. She didn't even feel or hear the 'water' rush out and hit the floor until she heard Ino yell.

"Sakura! I think your water just broke!" Ino exclaimed rushing to her friend's side.

Sakura smirked. "No shit, Sherlock." She said with clenched teeth.

Ino frowned as she watched her best friend suffer with pain, "I think we should go to Tsunade, Sakura." She said as she offered her hand to her friend.

Sakura smiled, "Nonsense. First children always take the longest. I imagine I have at least another couple of hours before I do need to go to the hospital." She said as she started to get up but was stopped by another wave of pain, "but then again.. maybe I should go to the hospital."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke turned in time to see Naruto clones taking the hit from the weapons that were thrown at him. Turning, he saw the real Naruto with back-up clones behind him.

"Thanks, Naruto" Sasuke said hobbling over to his friend who just grinned at him.

"Not a problem! I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let your kid grow up without a father!" Naruto exclaimed putting an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and led him to Hinata for healing.

"You're just saying that because we know that if I died you wouldn't have anyone to fight with." Sasuke smirked and was secretly touched by his friend's words. As Hinata was healing him, Shikamaru raced over towards the three.

"Uchiha!" He yelled slightly out of breath, "We have just received word that Sakura has gone into labour!"

Sasuke's eye's widened; Sakura was having the baby! Their baby! But wait; the baby wasn't due for another month or so!

At this time; Kakashi had appeared and could see the worry on Sasuke's face. He had heard that Sakura had gone into labour early and from what he was told by Jiraiya, it didn't sound good.

"Sasuke" his former teacher said, "Go to her. We can handle it from here."

Sasuke stood up and looked at Kakashi, was he serious about letting him go back to Konoha when they were in need? He didn't stick around long enough to find out; after thanking Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kakashi he took off as fast as he could hoping he would be there before Sakura gave birth.

----------------------------

**Mmmm; my first Naruto fic in the longest time. I do hope I did an ok job on it. Yes, there are a lot of 'out of character' points in there. - I like it. Be kind!**

**-Sighu- Disclaimer, ne? Well, I don't own Naruto or anything related to Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2

Screams and wails of pain tore through the normally quiet hallways of Konoha Medical Center. Sakura thrashed and twisted as each wave of pain hit her harder and harder.

When Ino had brought her in only an hour before, she was barely able to keep herself up crying out for her mentor and her husband. Tsunade was shocked that she was experiencing so much pain; but of course never bearing a child herself, she didn't know what it felt like.

'Get her some pain medications! We have to try and keep the baby in as long as we possibly can!' Sakura remembered hearing Tsunade yell that to the awaiting staff. True they had given her pain medication; but it still wasn't enough to kill the pain to a tolerable level.

Ino could only watch as her friend suffered, praying that when she had her first child that it wouldn't be a bad as this.

"I-ino.." came a barely audible whisper.

"Yes, Sakura?" Ino said as she grasped her friend's hand looking into her pain filled eyes.

"S-sa-sas…ke." Sakura said before finally passing out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The path to Konoha seemed to go on forever and he was amazed that he hadn't encountered any rouge nin along the way and that the battle was only a few hours away from Konoha; fate would soon change that.

He could see Hokage Mountain in the distance and his spirits soared; but were quickly put down when he sensed the enemy nearby. He wasn't about to let the same mistake happen twice.

Another barrage of kunai flew towards him and they hit him dead on.

Thinking that they had killed their target, they approached his dead body only to have it turn into a log.

"Sa-su-ke." Called one of the men, "come out, come out wherever you are."

"Yeah, we have a bone to pick with you." Said another cracking his knuckles and getting into fighting position.

Masking his chakra, Sasuke skillfully darted around the trees. The guys that wanted him were some of Orochimaru's lackeys who despised Sasuke and would love to impale his head on a wooden spike.

Sitting high up in a tree, he started to formulate a plan when a sickening feeling flooded his heart.

Sakura was in pain, he could sense if. Oh, how he longed to be by her side helping her, soothing her as she brought their child into the world.

Activating his Sharingan; Sasuke attacked head on throwing weapons, kicks, and punches. He knew this was foolish and that he should have thought of a better plan; but he didn't want to waste time in getting back to Sakura.

Cries of pain and the sound of bones snapping echoed through the trees as Sasuke, with help from his cursed seal, defeated the group with some ease.

Panting, he looked at his right shoulder. One of the men had stabbed a kunai into it and it felt like it was burning. Surveying his body he saw more wounds but shrugged them off. He needed to get to Sakura.

Regaining composure; Sasuke once again began his journey to Konoha with the wound in his shoulder burning; unaware of the poison quickly making it's way around his body.

His vision became blurred and his legs gave out.

Lying on the ground he tried to crawl. He was bound determined to get to Konoha.

After only crawling a foot, Sasuke stopped due to the pain in his shoulder. Damn him for being so careless.

Rolling onto his back he began to think about all the events that happened in his life:

_When he was twelve he was the number one rookie in Konoha and placed into a three man cell with Naruto and Sakura._

Sakura.. sure he may have said he found her annoying or called her weak; but he only did that to hide his true feelings not wanting them to get in the way until after he had killed Itachi.

_She was there when he they had thought he died while protecting Tazuna in the battle against Zabuza and Haku._

_When Orochimaru had bitten him; she was the one who held him back when he tried to kill Zaku and the other Sound Genin during the exams._

_Sakura had been with him a lot during his time in Konoha. What had hurt him the most was when he had planned to leave Konoha; but was delayed when Sakura followed him declaring her love for him. He truly wanted to stay; but being young and foolish he decided to seek out Orochimaru for more power._

_During his time with Orochimaru had seen Sakura on more than one occasion from the shadows. He had watched her develop into a fine young woman and his love for her grew._

_He was seventeen when he had escaped Orochimaru and returned to Konoha half dead warning them of Orochimaru's plans. After finally getting Tsunade to believe him; he had given the elite group of Jounin directions to where Orochimaru was and surprisingly they had killed Orochimaru, Kabuto, and some other Sound Nin with little difficulty._

_It had appeared that Orochimaru was extremely weak from the fight they had before Sasuke fled. Why he didn't transfer into him sooner was still a mystery to him seeing as how Orochimaru's arms were useless. It didn't matter now. He was back with his Cherry Blossom._

_Sakura had refused to see him for almost eight months before Tsunade enlisted him into her care due to his probation punishment. From there on their relationship blossomed and it was only a year and a half after he had returned that Tsunade and the elders had trusted Sasuke enough to re-enlist him as a ninja for the Kohonagakure once again._

After becoming a Konoha nin again he asked Sakura to marry him; to his delight she said yes and they were wed on a warm April day.

Sasuke smiled at the image of Sakura in a white strapless dress, her pastel pink hair up in an elegant 'do a bouquet of red and white roses in her hand blushing slightly as she said her vows and when Sasuke said his.

They had only been married for four months when he, Naruto, Neji, and some others had been called away for a mission that lasted five months. When he had returned he saw wSakura; but she looked different. She was pregnant. Seven months pregnant with his child.

Sasuke coughed and tried to move. He had to get to Sakura!

Too weak to move he laid there staring at the canopy of leaves above as his eyes slowly came to a close.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"We have to get this baby out now!" Cried Tsunade as Sakura was wheeled into the emergency operating room, "We cannot waste anymore time! This baby comes out now if we are to save it and the mother!"

Tsunade was genuinely worried about her student and the baby she carried; during all the years she had known her, she had come to think of Sakura as a daughter and didn't want her to go through the pain she was now.

The only option left was for an emergency c-section. They had the Konoha NICU squad nearby to take the baby after it was delivered and a room ready for Sakura for when Tsunade was done.

As Sakura was wheeled into the O.R. she gave one last anguished scream before the doors swung to a close.

-------------

**Mmmm, another part finished. Somehow I don't think this one is as good as it could be. Maybe it's because I had one of them huge Pixy Stix before writing? Maybe it's because I rambled on about Sasuke. Meh. It's all good. :D**

**Ilu all. 3**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing! Maybe I will if I win the lottery tomorrow night. :ninja:**


	3. Chapter 3

The operation went smoothly and Sakura delivered a 5lb 3oz baby boy that the NICU team had whisked away after the birth because he had some trouble breathing on his own and being two months premature they felt that he should be monitored until they deemed him healthy enough to be moved to the nursery.

Tsunade looked at her beloved student; Sakura had been put under for the operation and it was only a matter of time before she would wake up. She knew that she would probably want to see her baby when she came to; but it would be a while still before that would happen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Sakura came to the next morning in her dimly lit hospital room; she saw that her room had been filled with congratulatory flowers and balloons. At her side was Ino who was sleeping in the chair that was placed by the bed. After realizing where she was; she placed her hands on her belly and was surprised to find it not as big as it was. She really did have the baby!

Before she could ring for a nurse; Tsunade walked in with a smile and a teddy.

"Congrats, Sakura." Tsunade said, "You're the proud mother of a healthy baby boy! 5lbs 3oz and fifteen inches long!"

Sakura beamed with pride; her and Sasuke had a son! Oh, how she wished Sasuke was here but knew he was fighting to keep them safe out on the battlefield.

"When can I see him?" She asked anxious to see her baby.

"Right now if you want. I can get the nurse to bring him in." Tsunade said and Sakura nodded.

As Tsunade left the room, a grim look replaced her happy one. They had yet to tell her about Sasuke and they knew it would kill her inside to hear it. They had decided to tell her after they brought the baby in.

By the time Ino had woken up and hugged her friend; they wheeled in the tiny baby Uchiha. A round of 'Aws' was heard.

"Oh, Sakura!" Ino exclaimed, "He looks like Sasuke! She said with a hint of sadness that Sakura detected but shrugged off, "At least he doesn't have your forehead!" she said with a chuckle.

Sakura playfully smacked Ino and chuckled as a nurse handed her the baby.

Indeed the baby looked like Sasuke because she had seen pictures of him as a baby, but their baby had more hair then his father.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran her fingers lightly through the silky tuff of black hair. The only thing the child had inherited from his mother was her nose.

"He's perfect.." Sakura whispered placing a kiss on the child's forehead.

The baby had opened his eyes and Sakura found herself staring into his onyx colored eyes as more tears fell.

"Hey there, Little One.." She said as she stroked his cheek lightly, "I'm your Mommy, Sakura." Her voice cracked when she said 'Mommy', "Your Daddy, Sasuke, couldn't be here right now; but he loves us both very much." She said with a sad smile as a pain panged in her heart when she said that last line not noticing that Tsunade and Ino had sad smiles and tears themselves.

"See the lady beside us?" She said nodding at Ino, "That's your Auntie Ino." Ino smiled an stroked the silky baby hair, "And that lady over there," she said nodding at Tsunade, "Is your Granny, Tsunade." She said with a chuckle as Tsunade smiled and shook her head.

Place a bottle in the baby's mouth she saw the look on Tsunade's face go to a sad one. Something wasn't right.

"Sakura.."

Immediately Sakura thought that something was wrong with her baby, "Is there something wrong with him?" she asked indicating the baby.

Tsunade shook her head, "No, the baby is fine. It's about Sasuke.." she said.

Sakura's heart dropped, "What about Sasuke?" she asked as she felt Ino grasp her hand and squeeze it gently.

"Earlier yesterday evening," Tsunade began, "Sasuke Uchiha was found a mile outside the village with kunai and shuriken wounds. It appeared that one of the weapons had been laced with poison.." She said fighting back her own tears as she saw the heartbroken look on Sakura's face, "I'm sorry, Sakura." She said before leaving.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Sasuke was gone. The tears of joy she had were now replaced with tears of sorrow as Tsunade's words sunk in. Sakura felt Ino squeeze her hand as her friend had tears of her own flowing from her eyes.

"Ino.. could you leave us for a while? I'd like to be alone.." She said even though she didn't want to be alone.

Ino nodded at her friend's request and left leaving Sakura alone with the baby.

Noticing the baby had fallen asleep; Sakura placed the bottle on the stand beside the bed and held the baby close as she began to cry.

-----------

**Oooooooh! That was a somewhat hard piece to write. ToT I was tearing up when I was thinking about this part. uu I'm such a sap. D:**

Also, I can't decide on a baby name! I'm not sure if I want to name him Aiko(girl's name, I know) or Yuki. Gah. I hope you enjoy this latest piece!

Standard disclaimer still applies.


	4. Chapter 4

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep Doctor Nie, you have a call on line five. 

Sasuke felt like he had gone through hell and back his body ached from not moving for so long. Slowly opening his eye he saw that had was in a hospital room.

Looking around he saw various I.V.'s that were connected to him. How did he get here? How long had he been out?

Hearing the door open, he turned his head as best he could to find Naruto standing there with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey Teme, about time you came to!" Naruto said walking over to Sasuke's bed, which made Sasuke smirk, roll his eyes, and call Naruto 'Dobe'.

"How did I get here?" Sasuke asked, "What are you doing here?" he asked a million more questions about Sakura, the baby, and the fight he had left behind; but he really wanted to know about his wife and child.

"Calm down, Sasuke!" Tsunade said as she came into the room, "Sakura and the baby are fine. As to how you got here; well we have Naruto to thank for that."

Sasuke looked at his friend, _so that's how I got here.._

"He was on his way back to Konoha to give a report plus check on you, Sakura, and the baby when he found you lying on the ground." She continued, "He thought you was dead when he first saw you, but when he picked you up and heard you mumble Sakura's name he rushed you here as soon as possible. It's a good thing because if he hadn't of come when he did, you would have been dead." She said.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak; but was stopped when he heard a familiar voice yell out his name and wrap her arms around his neck sobbing into his hospital gown. He knew it was Sakura and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, Sasuke!" she cried burying her face into his chest careful not to tug his IV tubes, "Tsunade told me what had happened and I thought you had died!"

Sasuke ran his hand through her hair and rubbed her back, "I know, I sorry for putting you through so much pain. _Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand_." He said, singing the last part in a low whisper, as he lifted Sakura's head and kissed her.

Sakura couldn't believe that Sasuke had survived. After Tsunade and Ino had left, she sat their holding their son as she cried until Ino came rushing back into the room screaming that Sasuke was alive.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Sakura!" Ino cried as she rushed into Sakura's room her face lit with happiness and relief._

"_I-ino? W-what.. what's going on?" Sakura asked holding back a sob still holding the baby in her arms._

"_It's Sasuke! He's alive!" Ino exclaimed and immediately saw her friend's face light up._

_Sasuke was really alive and he was here at the hospital! Oh how she wanted to see him.._

_As soon as a nurse had come for the baby she immediately sought out Sasuke but instead found Naruto who was waiting outside the Maternity ward._

"_Sakura!" He said waving at her._

"_Naruto! What are you doing here? Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked looking at her teammate and best friend._

"Ne? I was the one who brought Sasuke here." He replied and then told her what had happened.

_Sakura was so overwhelmed with happiness that she hugged and kissed Naruto for saving her husband, "Thank you, Naruto-kun." She said, "You will never know how much this means to me and the little one."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After regaining his composure, Sasuke look as Sakura who still was crying. He wanted to see his child.

"I heard you were in labour." He said, Sakura nodded.

"Yep! It wasn't fun though. Hurt like a bitch; was in so much pain they had to do an emergency cesarean." She said which cause Sasuke to flinch at the though of having to go through such pain. It was times like this he thanked his stars he was never a girl.

Sasuke smiled, "So?" he asked waiting impatiently to know more about his child.

"So.. you're now the proud father of a 5lb 3oz baby boy!" Sakura exclaimed happily. She opened her mouth to tell him more but was stopped when his lips came crashing down on hers.

He had a son! Oh he had never been so happy in his life, except for his marriage to Sakura that is, and he had Sakura to thank for it! As soon as they broke the kiss, Sasuke hugged his wife whispering 'Thank you!'s and 'I love you's.

"Would you like to see him?" Tsunade asked looking at the happy couple.

Sasuke looked up and nodded letting go of Sakura so she could get up. Naruto helped Sasuke out of bed since his body was still stiff from lying so still and helped him walk down to the nursery where their son was.

When they arrived at the nursery, Sasuke put an arm around his wife as they walked over to their son's hospital crib pulling her close as he saw his son for the first time.

Tears of joy welled up in his eyes. His son was perfect. With some help he reached down and picked up his son amazed that he and Sakura had created such a perfect being. His pride soared when he saw his son yawn and open his eyes. It was like staring at his reflection. Words cannot express how he felt.

"You know.." Ino said with a light chuckle, "You still haven't named him yet!"

Sakura smiled, "You're right, Ino." She looked up at Sasuke, "What should we name him? We never really had time to sit down and choose a name." She said.

"Oh! Oh! How about Naruto!" Naruto said hoping they would name the child after him, but all he got was a smack from Ino.

"Baka." Said Ino and Tsunade shook her head.

Sasuke never taking his eyes off his son said "Kyoui. I heard it means 'miracle'."

"Uchiha Kyoui." Sakura mused, "I like it." She said smiling and hugging Sasuke.

"Then Kyoui it is."

"You're going to be a great father Sasuke."

"And you're going to be a terrific mother. I love you."

"And I love you." Sakura said reaching up and gave Sasuke a chaste kiss.

The kiss had lasted long then intended and was broken when they heard the loud wail of their son between them.

"He seems he has inherited your appetite." Sakura said as she took Kyoui from Sasuke and headed to a nearby rocking chair to feed him. Sasuke stood by her side running his hand through her hair as she fed their son. They were finally a family again.

_And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Allied Sand Nin had assassinated the lord who had sought Fire Country territory and the battle was won quickly making it a victory for Konoha and the other villages who had fought to keep their land._

_After recovering; Sasuke, Sakura, and baby Kyoui returned home where a huge celebration was held by friends to celebrate the victory and the birth. Sasuke had been given a four-month vacation so he could be with his wife and son as were the other ninjas who had fought._

_Two years after Kyoui was born; a sister named Aiko followed him and a year after a brother named Sonosuke followed her._

----------

**-Holds up a bucket- Syrup anyone? **

**Well, sad to say but this here story is done. I am quite sure that 'Kyoui' means miracle in Japanese. I had to call a friend who has a Japanese-English dictionary to get her to find me the word. If it's not, please tell me so that I can change it.**

**I thank those who have reviewed, c2'd, favorite'd, and put this on alert. Much love! Keep an eye out for my next story.. whenever it comes out.**


End file.
